herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)
Arthur is a video game character who is the protagonist in the main Ghosts 'n Goblins games. Making his debut in the original Ghosts 'n Goblins game, Arthur is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. Arthur has bravely and valiantly faced powerful demon lords, such as Astaroth, Lucifer and Sardius, and lived to tell about it. Ultimately, he is the protector and rescuer of his beloved princess. Armor The most significant thing the player will notice as they control Arthur is the frequent loss of his armor. In the Ghosts 'n Goblins games, as soon as Arthur comes into contact with an enemy without successfully striking it, he will be reduced to his boxer shorts. This serves to warn the player that if Arthur does not find a way to get his armor back, the next hit from an opponent will be fatal. This usually turns him into a skeleton, and the game ends. Capcom's own Black Tiger shares the same gameplay mechanic. In certain games in the series, it is possible to find Golden Armor, which is stronger than his regular suit. When coming into contact with an enemy while wearing it, Arthur reverts back to normal. Effectively, the Golden Armor gives the player an extra "life", so to speak. Also, when wearing better armor, he will find upgraded weapons instead of normal ones. In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur finds the Bronze (or Magic) Armor, which gives him the ability to add elemental magic to his weapons. He also can find the Moon and Sun Shields, which block one and three projectiles, respectively, before shattering. In the game Cannon Spike, Arthur's armor is gigantic, with him operating it from within. History Princess Prin Prin has been captured by the demon Satan, and Arthur sets out to rescue her. After encountering dangerous demons and beasts, he eventually reaches the inner chambers of Satan's castle and defeats him. Prin Prin had been captured by numerous powerful demons, and each time, Arthur once again emerges victorious despite the nearly insurmountable odds against him. Project X Zone Arthur makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a support character for any of the playable characters. Crosspedia Entry The mightiest knight in the kingdom, Arthur is also known as the "Silver Knight". Always true to the knight's code, his daily training is his life. Though brave and dashing, he also keeps his cool of at all times. Even if the armor he wears is destroyed, he will continue to fight in just his underwear. Having entered the Makai in order to rescue the captured Princess, he scatted the demons standing in his way and finally faced off with their king, Astaroth. A few years after Arthur's victory, however, the Makai revived again. In order to save the soul of the Princess, again captured by the the friends, a fierce battle with the Makai starts once more. Other Appearances Aside from the Makaimura games (infamous for their extreme difficulty), he also appears in Namco x Capcom as a solo unit who never gains a partner, in Marvel vs. Capcom as an assist character and most recently fought as a fully playable combatant in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gallery UMvC3 Arthur.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance Arthur-project-x-zone.png|Project X Zone Appearance Arthur2.jpg|Namco X Capcom Appearance Arthur 165_2_3754.jpg Arthur1twetw.jpg Ultimate-ghosts-n-goblins-20060828030706982-000.jpg Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Capcom vs SNK Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Armored Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes